


筑巢

by rabbitnvshi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitnvshi/pseuds/rabbitnvshi
Summary: “你也买太多了吧！“夫胜宽看他从不知何处抽拉出来的一条条裙子，真不敢相信，这些最后是要穿到他自己身上的。
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Kudos: 17





	筑巢

**Author's Note:**

> 输给小黄鸭女士的率宽
> 
> 因为之前没有写过所以可能不好吃
> 
> 有女装 谨慎阅读 ooc

崔韩率深夜才得以回家，出了地铁站，刚被大雨润湿街道，少有行人，安静得要命。风吹过带来一阵寒意，裹紧身上的大衣，缩成一团，快步走向家的方向。

临近夫胜宽发情期的时候，崔韩率那边有了突发情况，他们小组负责的项目出了点问题，要立刻去外地向客户登门道歉，并找到解决方法。他本想着以自家omega发情期临近为由，请另一位负责人代劳，可结束会议与夫胜宽通了电话，这个想法就被搁置了。

“不能这样！“夫胜宽一听他的想法立刻就否决了，“如果这样，你的老板会放弃你的。当务之急还是先做好工作吧，离我发情期还早着呢，韩率你完全不用担心的。”

在夫胜宽的百般宽慰之下，当晚他就在夫胜宽的帮助下收拾好了行李，赶往了车站。好在他在外地的这几天，夫胜宽每天都给他报备，一切正常。踏上回家的列车前，崔韩率给他打了电话说自己再几个小时就可以到家。电话那头的夫胜宽正在做饭，听到他快回来了就说那我先做好饭洗个澡去等你回来一起吃吧。

夫胜宽没想过自己的反应来的这么快，本以为只是临近发情期了身体比较敏感。等待崔韩率回来的时间很长，借机泡了一个澡，看着手里的书，只觉得是水蒸汽抑或是头上的灯，蒸得他有些呼吸困难，刚从裹上浴袍从浴室里出来，一股子热劲就往他心口钻。

坏了…又暗叹一声还好。思来想去，崔韩率也快回来了，从衣柜里翻出他的衣服就给自己换上，胸前的扣子随意扣了两颗，向后移一倒，就瘫在松软的被子里。

崔韩率回来的时候，客厅里没有开灯，只有厨房的抽油烟机灯，照亮了料理台上小小的一块，放了很多好吃的东西。

“胜宽…”他叫了一声没人应，丢下公文包和行李袋，打算去房间里看看。

刚一推开门，一股香甜浓烈的橘子香气扑面而来，可想而知，自己正是赶上了夫胜宽发情的日子。崔韩率没有打开大灯，房内昏黄的床头夜灯将床上的人映照在了墙上，人影在昏黄的灯光里轻微晃动着，布料摩挲的声音中夹杂着那人的几声喘息，把崔韩率惹得脑子乱得一塌糊涂。

“胜宽啊…”崔韩率放轻了声音，脱掉外衣，走到了床边。

“嗯…韩率…”脱口而出的声音就像他的信息素一样甜，被发情热折磨的夫胜宽没能听清有人在唤他，依然闭着眼睛，张着嘴小口小口喘着气，潜意识地将周围的东西往自己身上裹。

崔韩率这下才看清，堆砌在白色床褥上的小小巢穴，是他的衣物。混杂着平日里上班用的衬衫，也有休息时穿的卫衣，小到围巾，甚至还有领结这样的小物，看样子这是把他的衣柜都给搬空了。那些五颜六色的东西，层层叠叠像一朵花，将夫胜宽包裹在中间。床上那个早已不清醒的人正套着自己的衬衫，半卧趴在他的衣物筑成的巢穴里，下身在遮挡的被单下磨蹭着，光裸的左腿悬挂在床外摇晃。 

崔韩率冰凉的手刚抚上夫胜宽因为情热而滚烫的脸，对方就张开了眼，有些迷离地看着正笑着盯着他看的人，也不知他是否是认清了来人，就张口将崔韩率放在他嘴边的手指裹进了嘴里，用着他殷红的小舌舔舐着腹肉，嘟囔着唤着崔韩率的名字。

“脏的。”崔韩率赶紧把手抽离出来，说着释放出一些信息素对他进行安抚，赶紧去厕所清洗了手。

“你去哪儿啊。”拔高的声音都变得嘶哑了不少。

房中的小人早已按捺不住，更何况在他望梅止渴的情况下，被那渴望已久的信息素给包裹住。只有崔韩率身上冷冽的冰川气息，才能将他从燃尽理智的炼狱拯救出来，他一心只留下想要被拥抱的欲望。随着崔韩率的暂时离开，夫胜宽坐起了身，折起双腿，将手夹在当中，向自己的身后探去。

不免被惹得倒吸一口凉气，夫胜宽半靠在柔软的“巢”中，夹紧了双腿，手指在自己湿热的后穴探索着，胡乱的搅动都牵扯出些许粘稠的丝线。从崔韩率的角度望去，夫胜宽腿间水淋淋的一片，那下面的风光一览无遗。

“你怎么现在才回来啊…”夫胜宽红着双眼，盯着崔韩率的方向，像是受了委屈，“还不过来。”

他一心只想求好，等到崔韩率走进，打开了腿，抬起了右脚就一把勾住了崔韩率，将来人直接拉到他的面前，与他鼻尖相抵，捧过他的脸，嘴唇在他的脸颊周围磨蹭着，贪婪地呼吸着崔韩率身上的味道，“我热得，都快晕过去了。”

“感觉到了。”说着对着夫胜宽的嘴啄了一下，搂过他的腰身，将他压回床铺。

“胜宽好厉害，竟然都学会筑巢了，是怪我回来得还不够快吗？”崔韩率衔过夫胜宽的唇，就把他的回答吞进了肚子了，一手撑在他的身侧，另一只手抓住挂在自己身上的腿，摩挲着他光滑的肌肤，顺着曲线就往身下探去，夫胜宽因为自己是易水肿体质，所以对于自己的身体管理额外严格，每天都有好好锻炼，特别是下盘练得额外认真。崔韩率揉捏着他紧实的臀肉，一边在他耳边夸赞着，他身下的体液将崔韩率的手弄得粘乎乎的。

“因为有…韩率的味道，让我…很安心。”待到崔韩率松开他的唇，往他的后颈蹭过去的时候，他才好好的回答了出来。

“真乖。”崔韩率蹭了蹭他因为发情而肿胀的腺体，探出舌头像舔舐伤口一样来回磨蹭，在上面落下细密的吻，压低了身子，将自己深埋在他的颈窝，啃咬着他的腺体，滑向他的锁骨。

细碎的呻吟从夫胜宽的嘴边流露出来，他一手扶在崔韩率的后脑勺，拉长了脖子让崔韩率细密地吻在他的颈间。挂在崔韩率背上的腿也扶不住，从他背上落了下来，搭在崔韩率还住他的手上，另一条腿勾着崔韩率的腰，抬着身体往他身上蹭。可崔韩率就是不往下动作，手指夹着他大腿内侧的肉，剐蹭着他的神经。

“别搞了…直接进来吧。”话语里透露出些许小委屈，抬手就去勾他的裤子，”想你草我。”

崔韩率其实就在等着这句邀请，夫胜宽这人害羞，有些话不敢将得那么直白。崔韩率释放出更多的信息素在空气中与橘子味交织在一起，把房间带得更为燥热。他半抬起身子，任由夫胜宽拉扯他的裤子，用他酥软的手指抠开自己的皮带扣，扯下他的裤子，用手裹住他早已坚挺的性器，手绕过他的前端，帮他套弄着让那物变得更硬挺。

“啊…哈…”崔韩率不过只是用双指撑开了他的穴肉，还在洞口磨蹭的功夫，夫胜宽早已忍受不了，先行泄在了崔韩率的小腹上，滴下来的液体撒在他的胯间，与他体液混在一起。

“今天怎么这么快，我都还没进去呢，这么想我啊。”崔韩率故意装作委屈一样，压在他的身上，手指没有停下，继续搅动着他的后穴，夫胜宽的内里早已燥热不堪，夹紧了后穴将他的手指吸附住，感受着他在自己体内进出。

“嗯…哼。才没有…”夫胜宽不过是休息了片刻，很快又引来了新一波情热，倒是又开始不满崔韩率的动作了，“你快点啊。”

这次崔韩率没有再磨蹭，将性器抬起，用龟头磨了磨他的穴口，成功激起了夫胜宽微微颤动了身子，撑在他的身侧，就将自己送了进去。被Alpha的物件撑开了身体，慢慢吞入深处，夫胜宽不在压低着声音，喊着老公好棒，配合着崔韩率的动作动着腰肢。

崔韩率看着身下夫胜宽享受的样子，也卖力地挺身带动着他的节奏。忽然他的目光注意到了什么，在他们身下堆放着的衣物里，有件黑色丝质的物品吸引了崔韩率的注意。那东西还莫名的熟悉。用手指勾过那物从衣服里挑出来，一看。

“啊…胜宽怎么连这个都拿出来了。”黑色睡衣裙，那是崔韩率还未来得及送给夫胜宽的礼物。当时在橱窗看到的时候，就想着有一天给夫胜宽套上，但是自己一直没有找到机会。

“我…我哪儿知道啊。”方才他因为渴求被崔韩率的味道，一心只想被崔韩率拥抱，就扑进衣柜里将所有崔韩率的东西统统拿了出来，自然是没有注意这中间还夹杂了什么其他的物品。

崔韩率又在底下翻了翻，果然又找到了配套的黑色开衫。又翻了翻，深紫色的、粉色的、浅蓝色的...夫胜宽可是把他压箱底的东西都给翻出来了。

“你也买太多了吧！“夫胜宽看他从不知何处抽拉出来的一条条裙子，真不敢相信，这些最后是要穿到他自己身上的。

“因为想要胜宽穿给我看，胜宽漂亮，穿着一定好看。”他忘了崔韩率的直球，他一向都受用。

崔韩率半靠在床头，观望着穿着睡裙的夫胜宽。黑色丝质的裙勾勒出他美好的线条，美好的肉体在拼接的蕾丝下若隐若现，透露出来的朦胧增添了不少色彩，裙子的下摆刚好遮住他的大腿，丝质的布料随着摆脱磨蹭着崔韩率的身体。崔韩率的手顺着他的腰身慢慢抚摸上去，隔着丝质布料的抚摸带来了不一样的快感。夫胜宽背对着崔韩率，有些扭捏地跨坐在他的身上，他能感受到Alpha炙热的视线，像是要把他吞噬一样。手有些含蓄地遮在胸前，一手撑在崔韩率的腿间，崔韩率隔着布料抚摸的每一寸，都让他全身紧绷，在崔韩率的顶弄下摇摇欲坠。

主导被崔韩率占领，他的理智紧绷着，夫胜宽体内流出的液体不停冲刷着他，从背后将人拉下，压进怀里，咬住他的后颈，就往里不停地顶弄，撞击在肉体上的声音在房间里产生了回响。

“顶到了，顶到了…呜…哈。”夫胜宽早已扶不住，因为改变的姿势，崔韩率一直往他的敏感点上撞，让他无处遁形，只能跟着崔韩率射精在他的体内而攀上高峰。

夫胜宽的肩陷在松软的云被里，他的手无处摆放，死死抓住了靠着的枕头，含着头望着跪在他面前的崔韩率无法控制的生理盐水从他的眼睛滑落，模糊了他的双眼，迷迷糊糊地只能看见一个人影。崔韩率将他的腿高高架起，抬着他的腰，让他的臀抵在自己的胯上，将自己的性器全部含住。

“我要进去，胜宽。”他的话语中带着强势，“让我进去吧。”

“啊…”崔韩率作为Alpha，更是混血的优越，可观的性器，深埋进了他的体内。深处的入口也在崔韩率的动作下慢慢打开，崔韩率没有犹豫就挺了进去。他的结卡在夫胜宽的体内，就像是要把他撕裂开一样，在他的体内撑开。夫胜宽听见自己的声音变得嘶哑，抓住了崔韩率的手臂，胡乱地叫着，直到他的意识变得模糊。

迷糊之间，夫胜宽感觉到有一双手抹了抹自己的眼角，擦了擦自己的额头，凑到他的耳尖落下一个吻，留下那些只有他们才能说的情话，他希望这昏沉的美梦永远不要醒。

E N D


End file.
